


Sex With Lou Miller Would Include...

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: A repost





	Sex With Lou Miller Would Include...

\- Rough all the time.  
\- She loves when you ride her strap.  
\- When she gets jealous (she doesn't get jealous often) - Lou will fuck you wherever you are. No matter where you're at.  
\- She's very possessive during sex, she'll call you ‘hers’ any chance she can get.  
\- Face slapping and choking are some of her favorite things.  
\- She's very dominant.  
\- Lou also loves fucking you from behind, either at home in front of the mirror, or at her club.  
\- Fucking you in front of mirrors is another one of her favorite things.  
\- She's also really big into anal.  
\- She loves watching your face as she fucks you.  
\- Lou is really into orgasm denial.  
\- She loves hearing you beg for her to fuck you, or to allow you to come.  
\- She will tease you all day before she fucks you, because she loves seeing you desperate.  
\- Lou has a thing for you sucking on her strap before and after she fucks you with it.  
\- She loves calling you a good girl after you've came for you.  
\- After sex, she loves cuddling you.


End file.
